Amigo Virtual
by Gothic Girl Iva-chan
Summary: Dois anos após o incidente de Mariemaia, Duo Maxwell tenta, mais uma vez, recomeçar sua vida com ajuda de seus amigos, deixando para trás um antigo amor. E nessa busca por um rumo na vida, ele acaba encontrando alguém para ouvir seus desabafos...
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Amigo Virtual

**Autora:** Gothic Girl Iva-chan

**Revisão:** Litha-chan

**Gênero: **Angústia, Romance, Lemon

**Censura: **NC-17

**Pares: **1x2, 3x4 e 5xS

**Advertências: **Eu não sou dona de nada! Eu estou escrevendo essa fic sem fins lucrativos, só por diversão, ok? Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades da Sunrise e da Bandai.

**Notas da Autora: **Esta é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, então não esperem por nenhuma obra Shakespeareana, ok? E não esqueçam de me mandar comentários no final! Espero que gostem!

**Agradecimentos Especiais: **A Litha-chan que tirou um tempinho para ler e revisar a fic. E para minha querida Illy-chan que me deu animo pra escrever. Beijoks e abraços de panda pra vocês!

* * *

**Prólogo**

-POFT-

"Pronto Sr. Maxwell, esta é a última caixa".

"Ótimo! Quanto eu te devo?".

"São 80,00 dólares, senhor".

"Aqui está. Certo?".

"Tudo certo. Obrigado e tenha um bom dia".

"Obrigado igualmente".

Duo se espreguiça, observando seu novo apartamento. Nenhum dos cômodos estava devidamente arrumado. Caixas e móveis, tanto montados quanto desmontados, podiam ser vistos em todos os cantos. Seria trabalhoso organizar tudo sozinho. Provavelmente levaria mais de um mês para deixar o apartamento do jeito que queria, afinal, só teria tempo para mexer nas suas coisas no fim de semana e olhe lá.

Caminhando até a janela, sentou-se no parapeito para poder observar a linda paisagem lá fora. O sol já estava se pondo, seus raios fazendo com que a superfície do mar brilhasse como ouro. Uma sensação de paz invadiu o interior do jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, fazendo-o pensar sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos tempos.

Dois anos já haviam se passado desde o incidente de Mariemaia. Dois anos desde o fatídico dia em que tivera que destruir Deathscythe, seu companheiro de tantas batalhas. Naquele dia, ele, Duo Maxwell, aquele que se intitulava Shinigami, sentiu-se sem chão. Durante toda sua vida, ele teve que lutar. Lutar para sobreviver, lutar para proteger aqueles que amava, lutar pelas colônias na guerra contra a OZ... E de repente a guerra acabou. Ele não precisava mais lutar.

Trowa, Wufei e ele passaram alguns dias na mansão de Quatre. Heero desaparecera do hospital no dia da destruição dos Gundans. Logo Trowa partiu para juntar-se a Catherine no circo e Wufei tornou-se um Preventer. Apenas ele permaneceu na mansão do loiro, porque não tinha para onde ir. Mas não queria morar lá, todo aquele luxo não era pra ele. E também não queira atrapalhar o amigo, que agora era o responsável pelas famosas empresas Winner.

Então, Hilde ligou. Queria convidá-lo para ser seu sócio no ferro velho, em L2. Ele quase poderia beijar a jovem, tamanha sua felicidade. Finalmente teria um emprego e deixaria de ser um estorvo para Quatre. Não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite. E no dia seguinte já estava embarcando em um jato para L2.

Assim que desembarcou do jato, sentiu uma tempestade de emoções tomar conta de si. L2 era sua colônia natal. Suas primeiras lembranças eram de estar correndo por aquelas ruas, roubando comida com os outros meninos do bando. Quantas noites dormira naqueles becos frios e escuros, tendo que se cobrir com alguns jornais tirados do lixo. Quantas vezes havia sido atacado por homens asquerosos que desejavam seu corpo infantil, mas fora protegido por aquele que amava como a um irmão, Solo.

Era estranho voltar ao lugar onde tudo começou para recomeçar sua vida. Mas naquele momento, isso não importava. O importante era que finalmente começaria uma nova vida, uma vida pacífica.

Hilde e ele deram o melhor de si naquele ferro velho. Começaram com pouco e tiveram que batalhar pra juntar dinheiro para suas despesas no início. Mas logo formaram uma clientela fixa e as coisas melhoraram.

Os dois dividiam uma casa, mas nunca foram mais que amigos. Duo era bissexual, mas sempre preferira homens a mulheres e via Hilde como uma irmã caçula, não como uma namorada em potencial. Portanto, cada um teve seus relacionamentos, mas nenhum sério... Pelo menos não até Julian aparecer.

Julian era filho de um dos maiores clientes do ferro velho. Duo percebeu os olhares dele para Hilde, e vice-versa, logo na primeira vez que eles se viram. Foi praticamente um amor à primeira vista. Julian, que nunca fora interessado pelos negócios do pai, começou a aparecer cada vez com mais freqüência no ferro velho. E não demorou muito para começarem a saírem juntos e, mais tarde, namorar. E a vida continuou assim por mais um tempo.

Um ano já havia se passado desde que Duo mudara-se para L2. Periodicamente ele recebia e-mails de Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, contando as novidades. Quatre ainda era presidente das empresas Winner, mas agora tinha um novo diretor para administrar o setor cultural da empresa, Trowa Barton. Sim, Trowa largara o circo e agora trabalhava com Quatre. Wufei continuava nos Preventers e agora era também um quase pai de família. Ele havia se casado com Sally, que estava esperando seu primeiro bebê. Já Hilde e Julian estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca, completando seu sexto mês de namoro. E Heero havia desaparecido. Nem mesmo Relena, que agora era Ministra das Relações Exteriores da Terra Unida, tinha notícias dele. Foi então que a vida de Duo Maxwell sofreu uma nova reviravolta.

Duas semanas após completarem 6 meses de namoro, Julian pediu Hilde em casamento. Desnecessário dizer que ela aceitou na mesma hora. E em pouco mais de um mês os dois já estavam casados e Julian agora morava na casa com eles. Só Deus sabe como eles conseguiram preparar uma cerimônia, que poderia deixar o casamento de muitas atrizes famosas no chinelo, em tão pouco tempo.

Apesar de estar feliz pela amiga, Duo não pode deixar de senti-se como um verdadeiro 'estranho no ninho'. Mais uma vez, sentia que estava interferindo na vida de um de seus amigos. Então decidiu dissolver a sociedade que tinha com Hilde, arrumou suas malas e decidiu viajar pelas colônias.

Viveu como um verdadeiro nômade. Viajando pelas colônias, indo vez ou outra para a Terra, fazendo bicos pra ganhar uma grana, por cerca de seis meses. Aí as viagens começaram a perder a graça e começou a sentir falta de um cantinho só seu. Foi então que o destino pôs em seu caminho uma pessoa que há muito tempo não via, Howard.

Howard havia aberto uma oficina mecânica nas proximidades de L3 e convidou Duo para vir trabalhar com ele, já que sabia que o jovem era um excelente mecânico. E Duo aceitou o convite, indo dessa vez trabalhar como funcionário ao invés de dono. E assim sentiu-se bem ali, Howard era como um pai para ele.

No entanto, depois de algum tempo Duo percebeu que ainda havia algo faltando em sua vida. Algo não, alguém. Sentia falta de um alguém especial em sua vida. Um grande amor que o fizesse se sentir nas nuvens. A última vez que havia se apaixonado de verdade por alguém, não pôde se declarar por medo de levar uma bala no meio da testa. Sim, meus caros, Duo Maxwell havia se apaixonado por nada menos que o Sr. Heero Soldado Perfeito Yuy. Mas como sabia que o piloto 01 jamais corresponderia a seus sentimentos, fez a única coisa que podia, tentou tira-lo de seus pensamentos. O que não foi difícil, já que Heero desaparecera e nunca mais dera sinal de vida.

Mais seis meses haviam se passado quando um novo convite surgiu, desta vez vindo de Wufei. O caos na Terra, causado por ataques de ex-soldados da OZ e da Presa Branca, estava aumentando e faltavam homens bem treinados para ajudar na erradicação da violência. Por isso ele queria que Duo se juntasse ao Preventers.

Duo hesitou em aceitar o convite de Wufei, temendo que Howard ficasse chateado com sua súbita partida. Mas o que ocorreu foi justamente o contrário. Ainda podia ouvir o velho amigo dizendo: "Vai logo arrumar as tuas coisas, garoto! Onde já se viu deixar de correr atrás da própria felicidade pra dar uma de baba pra um velho que nem eu!"

Então Duo ligou para Wufei, confirmando sua entrada nos Preventers. E o chinês se prontificou a alugar um apartamento para ele. Além disso, Duo também prestou vestibular para uma faculdade local e passou, tornando-se um calouro da turma de Engenharia Mecânica.

E ali estava ele, apreciando a vista da janela de seu apartamento novo. Ansioso para começar a trabalhar como Preventer. Entusiasmado para iniciar sua faculdade. E definitivamente pronto para, mais uma vez, começar uma vida nova.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: _Ok, gente! Aí está o prólogo! Esta é a primeira fic que eu escrevo então... Tenham calma comigo! Eu estou mais acostumada a traduzir do que escrever assim... Por favor, mandem coments! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam!_

**Notinha da Revisora**: _Nhaaa! Essa menina vai é longe e já me deixou mega curiosa 'surtando'. Ok, então para que ela se anime e continue... Comentem!_


	2. Capítulo 01

**Parte 01**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto, aquecendo o corpo do jovem na cama. Duo, que usava apenas uma cueca boxer para dormir, estava entrelaçado nos lençóis e abraçado ao travesseiro. Seus cabelos soltos espalhavam-se por toda a parte.

Quando a claridade finalmente atingiu seus olhos cerrados, espreguiçou-se felinamente, despertando. Seu corpo estava dolorido por ter montado a cama e desempacotado as roupas, objetos de higiene, utensílios de cozinha e comida. Ainda havia muitas outras caixas para serem abertas e centenas de coisas para serem organizadas, mas, pelo menos, o essencial estava pronto.

Duo rolou na cama e esticou o braço para pegar o despertador que estava no chão ao lado da cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente e...

"DROGA! EU TÔ ATRASADO!".

Duo pulou fora da cama e assim que seu pé tocou o chão, o restante do corpo o seguiu, pois os lençóis ainda se encontravam enroscados em suas pernas. Soltando-se, correu até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida, escovar os dentes, trançar seu cabelo e atender o chamado da mãe natureza.

Saindo do banheiro, menos de dez minutos depois, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, agradeceu aos céus por ter deixado seu uniforme separado no dia anterior. A última coisa que precisaria naquele momento era ter que procurá-lo entre as pilhas de roupas que estavam no chão.

Estava prestes a retirar a toalha para se vestir, quando passou os olhos pela janela e deu de cara com uma mulher o espiando, nada discretamente, de uma janela do prédio ao lado. Lembrou-se então que, por estar muito cansado, não pendurara as cortinas no quarto na noite anterior.

"Era só o que me faltava!".

Agarrou o uniforme com uma mão, segurou a toalha que estava já solta com a outra, e correu de volta para o banheiro. '_A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar da faculdade, vai ser pendurar essas malditas cortinas!_', pensou enquanto se vestia de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Saindo do banheiro, agarrou a mochila com uma troca de roupa e seus livros da faculdade e correu direto até a entrada do apartamento para calçar seus sapatos. Sua pressa era tanta que quase se esquecera de trancar a porta do apartamento ao sair.

Desceu as escadas, que por sorte eram poucas já que morava no 2º andar, correndo, passando pelo hall do prédio sem nem cumprimentar o porteiro. Já na beira da estrada, olhava freneticamente para os lados tentando encontrar algum táxi, mas parecia que justamente naquele momento todos haviam sumido. E, pra piorar, ao passar a mão sobre o bolso de sua calça, percebeu que havia esquecido de pegar sua carteira.

"O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso, Senhor?".

Correndo desesperadamente para dentro do prédio, subiu até seu apartamento e destrancou a porta com dificuldade, já que suas mãos tremiam. Foi até o quarto sem tirar os sapatos e agarrou a carteira que estava ao lado da cama. Em seguida saiu de seu apartamento, e prédio, a toda velocidade.

Após 5 minutos de espera na calçada, finalmente conseguiu um táxi. Felizmente o tráfego não era muito intenso naquele horário e em poucos minutos estava diante do edifício dos Preventers. Mesmo assim, estava irremediavelmente atrasado para seu 1º dia de trabalho.

Ajeitou seu uniforme para, pelo menos, parecer um pouco mais apresentável e adentrou o edifício, cumprimentando todos que encontrava no caminho. Mal havia atravessado o hall de entrada da base dos Preventers, quando ouviu uma voz firme vinda das caixas de som espalhadas pelo prédio.

"Sr. Duo Maxwell, apresente-se imediatamente na sala da Comandante Une. Repito, apresente-se imediatamente na sala da Comandante Une".

'_Mas que ótimo..._', pensou, suspirando ao imaginar o tamanho do sermão que levaria de sua nova chefe.

**--oOo--**

Duo passava os olhos cansados sobre uma das várias pastas empilhadas em sua mesa. O mundo parecia conspirar para que nada desse certo nesse primeiro dia de sua nova vida. Atrasara-se para o trabalho, levara uma bronca da comandante Une, e fora colocado para analisar documentos relacionados a um caso que os Preventers estavam investigando. '_E eu pensando que teria uma vida mais emocionante trabalhando pros Preventers. Huh... Doce ilusão!_', pensou enquanto fazia anotações no canto de uma das páginas.

"Onde eu vou escrever isso? Duo Maxwell levando o trabalho a sério e **_calado_**? Que milagre aconteceu pra você não estar aprontando por aí?".

Duo virou-se para encarar a porta, de onde viera a voz conhecida. Já estava se perguntando quando o outro apareceria para fazer uma 'visitinha'.

"Awww, Wuffy! Você está preocupadinho comigo? Que meigo! Não me mima assim que eu me apaixono!", diz o rapaz de trança, dando uma piscadela para o chinês. Provocar o amigo sempre fora um de seus passa-tempos preferidos durante a guerra. '_Mais divertido que isso, só tentar fazer Heero Soldado Perfeito Yuy falar algo além de monossílabos e ameaças de morte_'.

"MAXWELL! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que meu nome é WUFEI! Não **_Wuffy_**,_ **Wuffle**_ ou_ **Wu-bebê**_! WU-FEI!".

Duo riu diante a reação do irritadiço amigo. Era como nos velhos tempos. Mal podia acreditar que agora Wufei já era um homem casado e com uma filha, a pequena Meiran, que acabara de completar 5 meses.

O jovem de cabelos longos olhou pela janela de sua sala, permitindo-se mergulhar no mar de lembranças da época da guerra. Recordando as poucas memórias felizes que tinha dos dias em que os cinco pilotos haviam dividido os mesmos esconderijos. As tentativas frustradas de Quatre na cozinha, os sábios comentários de Trowa, as peças que pregara em Wufei e às vezes em que se escondera no hangar para poder observar Heero trabalhando em Wing. '_Ah, Heero. Em que parte do universo estará você se escondendo?_'.

"Pensando nele?" A voz de Wufei o trás de volta ao presente. Estaria seu amigo chinês virando vidente agora? Ou seria ele que estava tornando-se um livro aberto para o outro?

"Quando foi que você aprendeu a ler mentes?", disse de forma brincalhona, tentando dispersar a sensação de melancolia que se apossou do ambiente.

"Não preciso ser nenhum adivinho pra saber que essa expressão triste no seu rosto está relacionada a 01. Pensei que já tivesse superado is...".

"E já superei! Mas eu ainda me pergunto que fim terá levado aquele pobre diabo. Ele foi criado para lutar na guerra... Deve ter ficado sem chão depois que a guerra acabou".

"Assim como ficamos Quatre, Trowa, você e eu! Ele foi embora por que quis, Duo. Não deve ter sido fácil pra ele, mas também não foi pra nós! Por que você insiste em se machucar pensando nele?".

Duo olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, fechou a pasta que estivera analisando antes da chegada de Wufei, e pegou sua mochila. "Bom... Nós dois sabemos que essa discussão não vai dar em nada, certo? Então, agora você vai me dar licencinha, porque meu expediente acabou de acabar e eu preciso me trocar pra ir pra faculdade!", disse o rapaz de trança, já dando a volta na mesa.

"Ai, por Deus, Duo! Você não tem jeito! Mas eu vou deixar você escapar... dessa vez. Isso porque eu não quero que você TAMBÉM se atrase para seu primeiro dia de aula!".

"Ih! Já andaram fofocando, é? Quem foi o dedo-duro que te contou que eu me atrasei pro serviço? Hein? Quem foi?".

"E eu lá tenho cara de quem fica ouvido fofoquinha alheia, Maxwell! Eu soube por que era EU quem deveria te mostrar tua sala. MAS como você NÃO apareceu, Une me mandou voltar para o meu serviço e mandou te chamar na sala dela assim que você pisou no prédio. E agora anda logo, porque eu me recuso a ser o responsável pelo seu atraso na faculdade!".

**--oOo--**

Duo deixou o prédio dos Preventers para dirigir-se a faculdade. Vestia agora uma calça jeans negra e uma camiseta preta justa com escritas vermelhas ao invés do uniforme de serviço. Com sua mochila pendurada sobre um dos ombros, iniciou a segunda caçada a um táxi daquele dia.

'_Ai que saco! Eu esqueci de olhar os horários dos ônibus e agora vou ter que gastar dinheiro com táxi! Eu tô vendo que vou ter que arranjar um carro mais cedo do que imaginei..._', pensou enquanto caçava. Aparentemente táxi era artigo de luxo naquela cidade.

Nesse momento um carro cinza de vidros escuros, último modelo, estaciona precisamente diante de Duo e a porta do passageiro se abre.

"Precisando de uma carona?".

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **_Terminei, terminei o cap. 01! Espero que tenha ficado bom! Agradecimentos GIGANTESCOS pra Litha-chan que está lendo e revisando a fic pra mim e pro Dangi que também tirou um tempinho pra ler e me dizer o que achou! PLEASE! Mandem comentários! Eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando!_

**Notinha da Revisora:** _Eu que agradeço a Iva por me deixar passar os zóios pela fic XD Humm... Quem será essa pessoa que está oferecendo carona ao Duo? Alias, onde Heero se meteu? Essas e outras questões nos próximos capítulos, então comentem e incentivem a Iva a escrever._


End file.
